callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty (series)
Call of Duty is a series created by Infinity Ward. The series was published by Activision and most of the games have been developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch, though some were developed by Amaze Entertainment and Gray Matter Interactive Studios. More games are expected to be released on a yearly basis with Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, and Treyarch interchanging as producers each year. This has been in effect since the release of Call of Duty: Ghosts, replacing the old system of only Treyarch and Infinity Ward interchanging as main developers each year. Call of Duty, the first installment in the series, won over eighty Game of the Year awards in 2003. In 2005, Call of Duty 2 was the first Xbox 360 title to sell one million copies and was the bestselling game of that year. In 2007, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was a critical and commercial success, being the bestselling game of 2007 and having sold 10 million copies by June 2008. In 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 broke the record for highest gross from a form of media's first day on the market, bringing in $310 million in the United States, United Kingdom, and Australia alone, beating Grand Theft Auto IV's record of $310 million worldwide. However, the highest revenue generated by an entertainment product in 24 hours is now held by Grand Theft Auto V at $800 million, $300 million more than Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Ghosts was predicted by Activision to surpass this record, although did not succeed. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the first Call of Duty solely developed by Sledgehammer Games, broke new ground in the franchise by introducing a setting far into the the future with a futuristic movement system, and was highly acclaimed and was the top selling game of the year. Call of Duty: Black Ops III was the biggest entertainment launch of 2015. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare took the franchise to space and was released along with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and became the top-grossing game of 2016, with both games receiving acclaim by critics and fans alike. Overall, the franchise has earned over $15 billion since the first installment in 2003, with cumulative sales exceeding 300 million copies. The series has been referred to and parodied by many television shows, including Chuck,Advertisements for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare could be seen throughout season 1 in Buy More, and some of the Buy More employees even played a multiplayer match once. Plus, a beta for Call of Duty: World at War was seen in an episode as well.File:Cod4.jpg at Chuck Wiki NCIS,Kids can be seen playing the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "Death From Above" in an episode. ''The Whitest Kids U' Know'', ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'',On November 10th, 2009 episode of ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'', the day of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'''s release, Aasif Mandvi reminisced about how at the 40th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall he gave news coverage while under attack by "Nazi zombies". He appeared to be holding a double-barreled shotgun. ''Breaking Bad'',Breaking Bad season 4, episode 2, entitled "Thirty-Eight Snub". Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (in two episodes),Koenig says that because he must stay in the base he is in that "he gets to rack up lots of time in Call of Duty" and then asks Coulson if he plays Call of Duty in the episode "Providence". Coulson replies that he does. In another episode, Sam and one of his brothers have a conversation about having played "C.O.D.", and that one was spawn killing the other constantly in "Black Ops". Helix,In the last episode of the second season, Kyle says to Soren about wanting to play Call of Duty 4 on PlayStation when he gets home. Outsiders,It is mentioned in an episode that someone played a Call of Duty game for "48 hours straight", and that he got "40 killstreaks and eight Gold Camos" while drunk on Farrell Wine. House of Cards,In the fifth season, William Conway can be seen playing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered mission "The Bog" using a Gear VR. ''Sons of Anarchy'', and Mr. Sark of X-Play listed it as his second favorite shooter series, saying "I like war movies, so I like Call of Duty."November 23rd, 2009 episode of ''X-Play''. It has also been referenced in some movies, such as The A-Team''Following the complete destruction of a barn by an AC-130, Agent Lynch remarks "''Wow. That's awesome. Looks just like Call of Duty, doesn't it?". and G.I. Joe: Retaliation.Roadblock and Duke are playing Survival Mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Additionally, video games such as Battlefield Hardline''In Episode 8, the player is given the option to "Press F to Pay Respects" at a fallen policeman's grave. have referenced it too. Plus, it has been mentioned in some commercials, such as in a commercial for the Samsung SUHD television. List of games *'1) Call of Duty (2003)' **2) ''Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) **3) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) *'4) ''Call of Duty 2 (2005)' *'5) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005)' **6) ''Call of Duty 2 (Mobile) (2006) *'7) ''Call of Duty 3 (2006)' **8) ''Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) (2007) *'9) ''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (2007)' *'10) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007)' **11) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (2007) **12) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) (2007) *'13) ''Call of Duty: World at War ''(2008)' **14) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) **15) Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (2008) **16) Call of Duty: World at War (Mobile) (2008) **17) Call of Duty: Zombies (2009) *'18) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009)' **19) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon (2009) **20) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) **21) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition (2009) **22) Call of Duty: Classic (2009) *'23) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops '' (2010)' **24) Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (2010) **25) Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile (2010) **26) Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies (2011) *'27) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)' **28) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) *'29) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''(2012)' **30) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) **31) Call of Duty: Strike Team (2013) *'32) ''Call of Duty Online (2013)' *'33) Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013)' *'34) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014)' **35) ''Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) *'36) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015)' *'37) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016)' **38) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (2016) *''39) Call of Duty: WWII'' (2017) *'40) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018)' **41) ''Call of Duty: Mobile (2019) *'42) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)' Main series of games # ''Call of Duty (2003) # Call of Duty 2 (2005) # Call of Duty 3 (2006) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) # Call of Duty: World at War (2008) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) # Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) # Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) # Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) # Call of Duty: WWII (2017) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Expanded universe # Modern Warfare 2: Ghost (2009) # Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish (2011) # Soap's Journal (2011) # Rightful King (2012) # Devil's Breath (2013) # CourtOptic2055.com (2015) # V.E.R.S.I.O.N. (2015) # ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' (comic) (2015) # ''Call of Duty: Zombies'' (comic) (2016) # ''Call of Duty: Zombies 2'' (comic) (2018) # ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' (comic) (2018) Games in order of release References de:Call of Duty-Serie el:Call of Duty (σειρά) es:Call of Duty (saga) fr:Call of Duty (série) ja:コール オブ デューティ（シリーズ） nl:Call of Duty (serie) pl:Seria Call of Duty pt-br:Call of Duty (série) ru:Call of Duty (серия игр) sv:Call of Duty (spelserie) zh:使命召唤（系列） Category:Series